1943 World Series
The 1943 World Series matched the defending champion St. Louis Cardinals against the New York Yankees, in a rematch of the 1942 Series. The Yankees won the Series in five games for their 10th championship in 21 seasons. It was Yankees' manager Joe McCarthy's final Series win. This Series was scheduled for a 3-4 format due to wartime travel restrictions. The 3-4 format meant there was only one trip between ballparks, but if the Series had ended in a 4-game sweep, there would have been 3 games played in one park and only 1 in the other. Both teams lost several of their players from the 1942 World Series teams because of World War II, including such stars as Joe DiMaggio, Red Ruffing, and Enos Slaughter. Records: New York Yankees (W: 98, L: 56, Pct: .636, GA: 13 ½) - St Louis Cardinals (W: 105, L: 49, Pct: .682, GA: 18) Managers: Joe McCarthy (New York), Billy Southworth (St. Louis) Umpires: Eddie Rommel (AL), Beans Reardon (NL), Joe Rue (AL), Bill Stewart (NL) Note: Eddie Rommel became the third person to appear in the World Series both as a player and as an umpire. Summary AL New York Yankees (4) vs. NL St. Louis Cardinals (1) Matchups Game 1 October 5: Yankee Stadium, Bronx, New York Game 2 October 6: Yankee Stadium, Bronx, New York Game 3 October 7: Yankee Stadium, Bronx, New York Game 4 October 10: Sportsman's Park, St. Louis, Missouri Game 5 October 11: Sportsman's Park, St. Louis, Missouri Composite Box 1943 World Series (4-1): New York Yankees (A.L.) over St Louis Cardinals (N.L.) Trivia * Howie Pollet, Max Lanier, and Mort Cooper ranked 1-2-3 in the National League in ERA at 1.75, 1.90 and 2.30, respectively. * The only St Louis Cardinals' victory took place during Game 2, the same day as the death of Mort & Walker Cooper's father, Robert. * "Murry Dickson, who helped close the door on the Cardinals in Game 5 by allowing no hits while on the mound, was on a ten (10) day pass from the United States Army!" * The following St Louis Cardinal players, who were on the roster during the 1942 World Series championship, were lost to the armed services: Johnny Beazley, Jimmy Brown, Creepy Crespi, Terry Moore, and Enos Slaughter. * The Yankees suffered losses also as Joe DiMaggio, Phil Rizzuto, Red Ruffing, and Buddy Hassett all marched off into the armed forces and Red Rolfe retired to coach at Dartmouth College. *This was the only Yankee World Series win prior to 1977 in which Babe Ruth, Lou Gehrig, Joe DiMaggio, or Mickey Mantle was not on the roster. Spud Chandler was the only Yankee pitcher ever to be named AL MVP> *This was the only World Series in a span of 8 appearances where the St. Louis Cardinals were not victorious. (They lost in 1930 and 1968, and were winners in 1931, 1934, 1942, 1944, 1946, 1964, and 1967). Reference(s) Neft, David S., and Richard M. Cohen. The World Series. 1st ed. New York: St Martins, 1990. (Neft and Cohen 192-195) External Links * 1943 World Series at Baseball-Reference.com * [http://mlb.mlb.com/NASApp/mlb/mlb/history/postseason/mlb_ws_recaps.jsp?feature=1943 1943 World Series at WorldSeries.com (MLB.com)] * 1943 World Series at Baseball-Almanac.com * 1943 World Series box scores and play-by-play at Retrosheet.org Category:World Series World Series Category:1943 New York Yankees World Series Championship Team Category:New York Yankees Category:St. Louis Cardinals